I'm Ready
by Marlie Forever
Summary: Mo and Charlie have their first time.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll try to make this one longer!**

Mo was trying to do homework. But she couldn't think straight! Was she really this Goody-Two-Shoes everyone thought of her? She was a senior now! She couldn't be remembered as the girl who did nothing exciting throughout high school! Then, an idea popped in her head. Everyone thought that Mo would save herself until marriage. Her _boyfriend_ Charlie Delgado was ready. All guys are ready! She called him and asked him if he still was.

"Whoa. Babe, you sure? I don't wanna steel your virginity or something. I need you to be absolutely sure." He told her. Mo just giggled. She loved how much she cared. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever!

I know what you're thinking. "Mo's just doing this to prove something!" And no, she's not. Mo was thinking about Charlie in some different ways for a couple of weeks now. "Yes Charlie, I'm sure I'm ready. Now my parents won't be home until midnight so, get here now! Don't keep me waiting!" She said excitedly.

Once he got there, Mo was really nervous. All that confidence she had was now all gone. Charlie noticed.

"Mo, we don't have to do this. If you're not ready then we don't have to." He told with his arm around her.

"No, it's just it's my first time. I know I'm not your first. You're experienced. I'm not." She told him. Mo really wasn't his first. Charlie and his ex-girlfriend Victoria had done it a couple of summers ago. Mo was jealous about it, but now it would be Mo and Charlie's first together!


	2. ADULT CONTENT

Mo's Pov

"Mo, we don't have to do this if you're not ready." Charlie told me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm ready. It's just it's my first time. I know I'm not your first. You're experienced. I'm not." I told him. He kissed my cheek. I kissed him on the lips. Soon we were just making out getting each other all excited. I touched his leg. He put his hand on my thigh. I shivered at the small, light touch. After his shirt was off, we layed down. I felt his cold hands pull my dress of. Okay, _now_ I'm scared! He gave me the "You Sure?" look. I nodded. He ran his hand up my leg. I bit my lip getting a little more excited. I started to get into it. I put my tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it. He played with my bra strap. "Take it off." I told him. He nodded and unclasped it. I still wasn't scared. I loved him with all my heart. Once I realized that he had all his clothes on except his shirt, I unbutton his pants. I pulled them off. I couldn't stop picturing what he would look like without his boxers.

Nobody's Pov

Charlie started to make out with her again. He put his hand on her breasts. He rubbed them making Mo moan in pleasure. Her nipples started to erect. Making Charlie wanting to suck them. He lowered his head and did just that.

Her eyes shot open in shock. She never knew that she, Mohini Mirnah Banjaree could feel this sort of way about a boy. Once he let go, they started to kiss again.

Mo was about to kill someone if she didn't get the pleasure she was longing for. "Charlie, I need you." She said breathlessly. He smiled. "You don't want me to tease you?" He asked. Mo rolled her eyes and laughed. "Why would I want you to?" She asked. He just shrugged. Charlie knew exactly what to do. _Tease her._ No matter how much she hated it, he just wanted her to beg for him. It's a guy thing. He took the top of her lacy panties and lowered them. He inserted a single finger inside her tight, wet area. Mo tried to fight it, but she couldn't hold in the small whimper of pleasure. Charlie was trying to face the fact that the more she moaned, the harder he got. So he was sorta just teasing himself also. Charlie started drooling over Mo's area. Still thrusting his single finger inside her, he snapped out of his trance when he felt Mo's insides tense up. Knowing she was about to cum, he ripped his finger out. Mo looked pissed. He wanted it that way. He knew exactly the way to turn her frown upside down. It would tease him, but tonight was about pleasuring her. He slipped his tongue inside her area. She started moaning again. His name in most of them. Charlie's member was now aching to go inside his beautiful girlfriend. Charlie was so lost in his fantasies about thrusting into Mo so much that he didn't even notice that Mo was screaming. She was about to cum. Once he was back. He started swirling his tongue inside her. "**UNH! OH CHARLIE!" **She yelled. Once she climaxed, Charlie licked her clean. Charlie couldn't take the sexy moaning anymore. He took his boxers off and pushed his way into Mo. Like an idiot, he was so worked up that he forgot she was a virgin. She screamed in pain. **"CHARLIE! AHH! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!"** She yelled. He pulled himself out immediately.

"Mo! I'm so sorry! You okay?" He asked feeling horrible. What if he seriously hurt her? What if she was mad? All the sexual excitement in him was now all gone from his worries of her. She smiled.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Hey, I was so worked up that I forgot you weren't a virgin to!" She said. He sighed in relief. She kissed him and slid her tongue inside his mouth and sliding her finger up and down his _**very**_ big, bare member to get him excited again. Charlie played with her breasts again. Getting her excited. "Now you can. _Slowly_." She whispered sexily in his ear. Charlie grinned and licked her ear which sent a wave of heat down Mohini's body. He started working on her neck. Sucking on it. Kissing it. Trying to make her beg for him. She just moaned getting more turned on. He rubbed his member on the side of her clit.

"Ohhh. Baby, please don't tease me! Go in me Charlie! I need it please!" She moaned. That was exactly what the boy wanted to hear.He pushed into her, slowly. It still hurt like a bitch though. Mo kept staring at his huge member pushing its way in. Mo had never seen one before. She had no idea how this was supposed to feel. Once he was all the way in, he thrust slowly. This was killing Charlie. Since Mo was a virgin, she felt amazing! Charlie bit down on his lip and tried his best not to bang her like a madman. It hurt her for a while but the pain was done. She let out a small word. "_Faster."_ He obeyed.

Mo tried to say something, anything! But the pleasure, it was amazing. In a couple of minutes, Charlie was at full speed getting them both ready to cum. Mo wanted that feeling of satisfaction. She started moving her hip along with his. It happened. She cummed. They both did. Their stomachs churned. Their muscles tightened. Charlie pulled himself out and sprayed his clear, gel-like substance on her area. He put himself back in and sprayed more inside her. Mixing his cum with her. Mo got down and sucked the mixed cum off his member.

She crawled back up to her bed. The smell of sex filled the room. They didn't mind. "That was great Char!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah. I never knew my good girl could be so bad! When did I get so lucky?" He asked. She giggled. "You're right. I'm WAY too good for you!" She said jokingly. He laughed. He looked at the clock. Only 11:30.

"Half an hour. Maybe we should take a shower?" He asked. She nodded. They headed to the shower ready for half an hour of love making.


End file.
